Remember Me
by ArianaKatnissGranger
Summary: This Fanfiction is different to the official ending of Blood of Olympus to make this story work. You will understand when you read the prologue because it is basically an alternate ending. Couples: Percabeth Jiper/Jasper Frazel Solangelo Caleo I don't own any of the characters from Heroes of Olympus
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello guys, this fanfiction may be slightly confusing at first because the ending of Blood of Olympus is different to this but please stay with me if you have any questions I will answer them.**

 ** _Calypso's POV:_**

That one morning everything changed, I was on my island gardening thinking about Leo; hoping that he would win the war with Gaia and her Giants and possibly come back for me. My flowers looked near death, this was because my flowers tried to reflect my mood and they could sense I was distressed. **POP**. I turned around to see no other than the King of the Gods.

"Why are you here?" I asked him confused, he never visited me once on Ogygia before.

"Calypso I am here because darn I say it Gaia might win and Leo is lacking in his skills because all he can think about is you." Zeus replied grumpily.

"So you want me to act like the reward for Leo doing good in the war?" I asked. I didn't show it but I felt so happy that Leo had been thinking about me because all I have thought about after he left is him.

"We just want you there because he will fight harder knowing that you are there at the end of it." Zeus answered. When I didn't respond he continued. "Plus if you come with me you won't have to come back to Ogygia ever again."

My eyes lit up at this comment I wont have to come back? I nodded my head and smiled because I was truly excited if I got to see Leo again.

"Okay you will appear at Camp Half-Blood or what's left of it soon." Zeus then disappeared with a pop.

After Zeus left I just walked around Ogygia looking at it for the last time. It was nice I wouldn't be imprisoned here anymore but it felt weird I was going to leave after 3000 years.

Then out of nowhere I found myself in the middle of two groups. I looked over at both groups one side had hundreds of monsters, on the other side there were the Gods, a few demigods in purple/orange t-shirts and then my eyes focused on Leo. His clothes that I made for him were ripped and covered in blood and mud. I kept eye contact with him as I walked to him.

 _What are you doing?!_ A voice said outraged unmistakably Gaia's.

I just continued walking if I stopped she would probably encase Earth around me. My walking pace quickened because I was frightened if I was too slow one of the Giants would take me to the other side.

I ended standing next to Leo who looked shocked that I was there then gave me that elfish grin, I smiled back at him happy I was there with him.

 _Why did you go to that side Granddaughter? If you come to mine now you wont have to go back to Ogygia._

"I came to this side because I am not choosing the wrong side again plus my boyfriend is on this side." I replied not mentioning not going back to Ogygia. As I said 'boyfriend' Leo's eyes lit up and I could tell this encouraged him to fight harder against Gaia and her Giants.

 ** _Two hours later after they won the war..._**

As soon as Gaia was put back to sleep I ran towards Leo and embraced him in a hug and kissed him. Leo responded and smiled while he was kissing me. I could feel everyone watching us but right now I didn't care. All that mattered was me and him.

"Oh my Gods . . . Leo has a girlfriend." I turned around and saw a girl who I remember as Piper jumping up and down.

"Piper your Aphrodite is showing." Leo responded smiling. This earned a glare from Piper to Leo but then she smiled, she obviously couldn't stay mad at him for long.

 ** _Aphrodite's POV:_**

I literally can't comprehend what Zeus is saying right now. He said he wanted to split Leo and Calypso up! I can't understand why something about Calypso being a mortal now, but I still don't understand why he wants to break them up.

"Zeus, why do you want them to be broken up again?" I questioned.

Zeus sighed and then replied. "Because Calypso might not be in love with him herself it might of been the island or the curse that made her fall in love with him."

"But Zeus, she seems really happy right now and so does he. So why break them up?" I asked him.

"Aphrodite we are going to erase everyone's memory of her and she will completely forget about being a goddess and being on Ogygia. She will live a normal mortal life and if she falls in love with Leo and he falls in love with her she will remember everything." Zeus stated.

I sighed in defeat and whispered. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Calypso's POV:**_

I woke up on some soft green grass and some flowers. I sat up scanning my surroundings and there were trees everywhere I looked. _I must be in a forest_ I thought to myself. I stood up brushing off the grass of my jeans and white t-shirt. That's when I heard a deep growl, frightened I turned around slowly to see a Minotaur. _That wasn't there before_. Then it started running towards me. I did what anyone would do, I ran away. I tried to think about anything I knew about Minotaur's. _Weren't they monsters in_ _Greek Mythology? But Greek Mythology isn't real, right?_ That's when I ended up running into a tree. The Minotaur growled and I could sense it was getting ready to impale me with it's horns. I started to argue with myself in my head. _I can't die if this is a dream. But what if this isn't a dream? It has to be a dream Greek Mythology isn't real._ Just in case this wasn't a dream I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

The Minotaur was stunned for a minute from my scream and then looked angrier then before. It got ready to charge at me and I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. That's when the Minotaur let out an agonizing screech. I opened my eyes to see a small Latino boy with his hands on fire. The Minotaur turned around to him and started charging at him.

"Oh schist." I heard him say as he kept throwing fire while letting the Minotaur follow him.

I had to do something I couldn't let this person die when they just saved my life. The ring on my finger started to glow. Confused I threw it in the air. It turned into a bow and quiver. Not thinking about how I don't know how to use a bow I tried my best to hit the monster from behind. The arrow landed in between the monsters shoulder blades. That made the Minotaur turn back to me and charge. I threw the bow in the air and it turned into a sword. _What the heck?_ I caught the sword and swiped at the monster and it screeched before it turned into dust.

The Latino boy ran up to me as I fainted.

 _ **Leo's POV:**_

I was minding my own business in the woods just casually walking around that's when I saw the Minotaur trying to kill the girl. So obviously I saved the girl. Now the girl was in my arms, the ring that turned into a bow then a sword was on her finger. I was taking her to the infirmary because she passed out and her arm was bleeding a lot.

I opened the doors to the infirmary from behind. _Thank gods that they could open both ways_. Then Will Solace saw that I had a girl in my arms and motioned for me to put her on the bed next to him. I gently lay her down because I didn't want to hurt her anymore then she has been hurt already, plus I didn't want to hurt a girl.

 _"_ Will she be okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she only has a cut on her arm. This is basically nothing compared to the injuries that happened in the war." Will replied.

I nodded. For some reason I felt like I knew her, but that was impossible. I would remember a beautiful girl like that. I wiped all thoughts out my head and went to go find Jason.

 ** _Calypso's POV:_**

I woke up in a hospital bed this time. I looked around and my almond eyes were greeted by a blond male's blue eyes.

"Good, you're awake." He said this then smiled afterwards showing his perfectly white teeth. My first thought was Apollo, I had no idea why.

"Where am I and who are you?" I asked him.

"Well I'm Will Solace an Apollo camper and you are at the infirmary at Camp Demigod." He replied. That slightly explained why I thought Apollo.

"Camp Demigod?" I asked confused.

"Camp Demigod is a camp for Greek and Roman demigods. We joined the camps at the end of the war as a sign of unity." Will answered.

"So am I a demigod?" I asked him.

"Most probably." Will replied with his smile again.

"I'm asking you so many questions, sorry." I said with a smile.

"It's fine. I would be worried if you didn't ask questions. What's your name?" Will asked.

I thought for a minute. _What is my name. Oh my gods, I can't remember my own name. It begins with a C... Catherine, Chloe, Catrina...CALYPSO! My name is Calypso._

"My name is Calypso." I replied.

"That took you a while. Are you okay?" Will asked putting the back of his hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to have a temperature."

"I'm fine. But I am a little hungry." I stated.

Will checked his watch then replied. "Well dinner's in 10 minutes I can take you down there if you want."

"Yes please." I said happily.

Will helped me stand up and I braided my hair in the mirror. I looked acceptable so I smiled at him to tell him I was ready.

We walked in silence to the Dining Pavilion. I saw the Latino that saved me talking to a tall blond male and a girl who looked like she was Cherokee who had her arm linked with the blond male. The blond and the girl went to sit down at a table.

"Will, I am okay now I can work my own way around. Thank you." I said.

"Okay, but find me if you need anything." Will said and went to sit down at a table which must of been the Apollo Cabin table.

I ran up to the Latino who looked shocked at first and then smiled.

"Thank you for saving me earlier." I said to him and then gave him a hug. I could tell he was shocked by me suddenly hugging him and then hugged me back.

"It's okay." He whispered into my hair.

I pulled away. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Leo Valdez or Hot Stuff as I prefer." He said with a smile. As he was saying 'Hot Stuff' I heard the Cherokee girl yell 'His name is Repair Boy.' Leo just ignored her and asked. "What's your name?"

"My name is Calypso." I said smiling and then asked. "Who's your godly parent?"

"My godly parent is Hephaestus. Do you know yours yet?" He replied.

I shook my head saying 'no'. He smiled and led me to a table and gestured for me to sit down. I looked at him confused.

"Sit down with me considering your new. I promise I wont set you on fire." He responded. I laughed at his promise it wasn't probably a joke but I felt relaxed around him. I sat down and he sat opposite me.

Food appeared at the table. Camp Demigod was confusing but I decided to go with it and started to get pizza to eat. When I looked up I saw Leo looking at me smiling.

"What did you do to it?" I asked holding the pizza away from my mouth.

"Nothing it's just I love pizza too." He replied getting some too.

We talked during dinner and then it was the campfire. Leo told me that Camp Demigod was split down the middle there was a Greek and a Roman side and we just joined for eating, but we could go over to any side we wanted any time we wanted. It was split because of something to do with being more comfortable in tradition. As we reached the campfire Leo sat down and I sat down next to him. I wasn't really a people person so I just liked sticking with people I knew. I saw Will on the opposite side of the campfire with a boy dressed completely in black. They were both smiling and talking to each other.

I looked around the circle of the campfire and saw a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. He seemed familiar, but I have never been here before. _Why did he seem familiar?_ He was sat next to a blonde who had stormy grey eyes. _They must be a couple._ When I looked around I realized everyone was sat next to each other in a kind of couple way. This made me move away from Leo slightly.

"What's up?" Leo asked me with confusion on his face. "You do know I am not the campfire." He joked.

I smiled. "I know. It's just that everyone is sat in two's in a couple-like way." I explained.

This made Leo smile showing his teeth. "I noticed that. When you weren't here I was the odd one out." He said to me.

"I have only been here a day." I stated.

"Oh. I'm not making a move on you I was...erm...I can assure you that I wasn't flirting." Leo stuttered.

"Are you sure Repair Boy?" The Cherokee girl said.

"Jeez Piper, I haven't flirted with anyone since the war." Leo said back to Piper. Piper just smiled at this and turned back to the blond she was next to.

"Who's she?" I asked Leo.

"Oh she is Piper Mclean or as I like to call her Beauty Queen, her mum is Aphrodite. The boy next to her is Jason Grace or Sparky, his dad is Jupiter. Then Percy Jackson is the boy with sea-green eyes, his dad is Poseidon so I like to call him Aquaman or Fishboy. The girl next to him is Annabeth Chase, her mum is Athena and she would kill me if I gave her a nickname but Percy calls her Wise Girl. Then there is Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque who are on the Roman side of camp right now." Leo explained to me.

"Leo, I asked you who Piper was not all your friends." I said to him with a smile.

"Well you would of probably asked me anyway." Leo replied.

Then a god started playing the guitar and started singing campfire songs. The god's singing voice was beautiful and the way he played the guitar you could tell it was Apollo.

"Why is Apollo here?" I asked Leo.

"He's here because Zeus is mad at him. Plus his name doesn't change in Roman mythology so it's easier because everyone can just shout 'Apollo'." Leo answered.

After around an hour of relaxing campfire music and talking, Apollo went over to where Leo and I was sat.

"Hello." Apollo said.

"Hi. Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"You will be sleeping in the Apollo cabin." Apollo answered.

"Okay, so I go with Will?" I questioned.

"Yes, just go with Will. He _will_ always help you out." Apollo said and then smirked.

I smiled at his word play either though it didn't really work.

"Dad stop harassing her." Will said from behind Apollo.

"I'm not harassing her Will." Apollo said and walked off.

"Come on, I will show you the Apollo Cabin plus it's getting late." Will said encouraging me to get up. I said a quick 'bye' to Leo before going to the Apollo Cabin.

The Apollo Cabin was Cabin 7 and you could tell it was the Apollo Cabin. It was painted yellow and was decorated with music notes and bows on the outside. Will told me that the girls slept in a separate room than the boys. I was glad at this. I chose a bunk near the end of the room. I didn't want to disrupt anyone who was already sleeping and quickly got my pajamas (that were in a drawer at the side of the bed) on and got into bed. When in bed I thought about how hectic it would be tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Aphrodite's POV:**_

I don't understand why Zeus said that Calypso would live a normal mortal life because she obviously hasn't so far, a Minotaur attacked her for goodness sake. Then again Zeus' normal is different to everyone else's normal, that guy is crazy. (Don't tell him I said that he would find a way to kill me, probably destroy one of my OTPs.) Anyway I feel like Zeus doesn't know what mortal means either because she is living a demigod life right now not really normal or mortal, so Zeus doesn't know what he is on about. I tried to bring this up with him but he just ignored me and said 'I didn't expect her to be attacked.' He left her in a forest near Camp Demigod what did he expect. **BEEP** Oh that's my OTP sensor one of my OTPs is doing something cute. OMG AWWWWWW...

 _ **Calypso's POV:**_

I woke up to sunshine streaming through all the openings of the cabin. It took me a minute to understand where I was. As I sat up I saw girls staring at me giving me very weird looks.

Confused I asked "Have I got something on my face?" They all burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing?" I said this while rubbing my face.

"No reason you are just acting really cute." One of the girls said looking at me as if I was a puppy.

"Erm...I need to see Will." I said quickly thinking an excuse to get me out of there.

I quickly went into the bathroom and washed and got dressed in a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. _They must of kept the t-shirts to be able to tell apart Roman and Greek_. When I braided my hair so it went over my shoulder I went to go find Will.

 _Where would Will be?_

I went out of the Apollo Cabin and saw Leo sat down with his back against a tree, he was pulling things out his toolbelt and was making something, because I know Leo I went over to him.

"Hello." I said to him cheerily and sat down next to him. He looked at me and gave me an elfish grin. I watched him with interest as he created something just using his hands.

When he was done I saw that he had made a mechanical flower. His chocolate brown eyes met my almond brown eyes and he held out the flower for me to take. I took it gratefully and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I saw Leo look up and smile sheepishly. Confused I looked up and saw Will winking at Leo and me. I blushed so hard I think I looked like a tomato.

Leo then stood up. "Sorry I have to go to Bunker 9. Goodbye Sunshine." He then winked at me and walked off.

 ** _Aphrodite's POV:_**

"OH MY GODS! WHAT THE HADES! NEW OTP, NEW OTP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs looking at my screen.

"Honey are you okay?" Hephaestus said sticking his head into my office of management aka Ship City.

"No your son is falling in love and I am not telling him to! THIS IS FANTASTIC NATURAL LOVE." I fangirled.

"I thought Percabeth was your OTP. I don't understand this shipping thing, I'm going back to the workshop." Hephaestus stated while walking away.

"That guy just doesn't understand." I huffed while checking my OTP sensor.

 _ **Leo's POV:**_

As soon as I went into Bunker 9 I leaned against the door and slipped down onto the floor, holding my hand to where she kissed my cheek.

"Are you okay?" Nyssa asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"There's a girl isn't there." Nyssa said knowingly.

I nodded I couldn't lie to Nyssa she would probably find out anyway.

"It's the new girl." I confessed.

"Calypso?" Nyssa questioned.

I nodded again and she looked at me sympathetically and joined me on the floor and encased me in a hug.

"She might be the one you know." Nyssa said.

"I always think that, but it never works out." I said with emotion in my voice.

Nyssa looked at me with concern on her face. "Leo don't think like that. You don't know she could be the right girl for you." Nyssa said encouragingly.

I managed to give her a small smile to show that I was okay. I then stood up and offered her a hand to help her stand up which she took.

"I'm going to be in the workshop until dinner." I said before walking off.

 _ **Calypso's POV:**_

"So, how are you and Leo?" Will asked with a grin. This made me flush red again.

"Will..." I said smiling.

"You like him." Will said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up." I said and slapped Will lightly on the arm.

"You've only known him for a day..." Will said taking a more serious tone.

"I know." I said softly. "But I feel like I know him from somewhere."

Will looked at me and tilted his head to one side. "Can you remember anything before the forest?" Will asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No. I could barely remember my own name." I answered.

Will burrowed his eyebrows at this. "That's odd. Have you asked him if he feels like he knows you?"

"No. Should I ask him when I next see him?" I asked.

Will nodded. "Probably yeah. It might help you." Will then checked his watch. "Shist I have to go to the infirmary. Go find Hazel, she has dark skin, cinnamon brown hair, gold eyes and she is smaller than Leo. Hazel will show you around. Got to go." Will said all of this fast and then ran off to the infirmary.

I was left alone and confused. _Yesterday Leo said Hazel was Roman._

I started walking looking for the girl Will described in a SPQR Camp Jupiter purple top. I had to keep dodging people who had weapons and were training.

 _Why aren't they training in an arena? I'm sure Camp Demigod would have one._

I ended up in a field that had apple trees in it. I looked around and saw Hazel with a boy around a year older in black who was the person Will was sat next to at the Campfire last night.

Gingerly I approached them. "Hello, I'm Calypso." I said shyly.

"Hello. Nico di Angelo and this is my sister Hazel Levesque." Nico said holding out his hand for me to shake. I took the offer, his hands felt freakishly cold, Hazel gave me a small smile while this was happening.

"Hello Nico and Hazel. I'm here because Will told me to go find Hazel and she would give me a tour." I explained.

Hazel nodded at this. "I did say I would give you a tour, Nico do you want to join us?"

"Nah I'm okay. I want to hang out with Mrs O'Leary." Nico said and walked away.

"Who's Mrs O'Leary?" I asked Hazel.

"She's a hellhound, a good one. I think she is Percy's." Hazel explained. "Do you want me to give you a tour now?"

"Yes please." I said happily.

"Okay come on." She started walking and waved her hand motioning me to follow her, which I did.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Calypso's POV:**_

Hazel and I started walking around Camp Demigod, stopping every once in a while when she explained something. It turns out that there is an Arena it's just some demigods can't be bothered to train in there and prefer training with their friends outside. Hazel has shown me around the Roman side because she is on that side the most and she was explaining everything on the way. Most things that both camps use like the Arena and the Dining Pavilion are in the middle so it is easier for everyone to get to. Hazel had just started showing me around the Greek side when I saw Jason and Piper waving me over.

"Hazel, I think Jason and Piper want me." I said an awkward tone in my voice.

"It's okay they are going to show you around the Greek side. I don't really know my way around the Greek side." Hazel said with a smile.

Hazel walked me over to Piper and Jason.

"Right I need to go and meet Frank, he said he was taking me out for a picnic." Hazel said.

"Okay." I said slightly nervous because even though I know Piper and Jason's names and that they are friends with Leo, I don't know what they act like.

Hazel walked away. "Hello, I'm Calypso." I said with awkward shining through my voice.

"Hello I'm Piper and this is my boyfriend Jason." Piper said cheerily. "I'm guessing you already knew who we are because you talked to Leo and he motioned in our direction last night at the campfire."

"We are going to show you around the Greek side of the camp because Hazel doesn't really know this side." Jason said.

So with that we started walking. They showed me around the Cabins and stopped by each one individually explaining who's cabin it is and what they are the god/goddess of. This took a long time because some new cabins were being built and they showed me them too.

They then showed me round the infirmary (that was slightly bigger on the Greek side), strawberry fields, the beach and a little of the woods.

"There is more to the Greek side but it is just training things like archery." Jason said while sitting down on a small wall. Piper joined him on the wall which left me awkwardly standing up in front of them.

"Do you like Camp Demigod?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in and with the memory thing it just baffles me." I replied. Piper smiled sympathetically at this.

"It was a big change going from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Demigod and having more people here. At least you didn't arrive when that was happening, that would of made you even more confused." Piper said.

I smiled at her. She seemed nice and I would like it if we were friends, but everyone that I have met have been nice apart from the Minotaur that wasn't a nice introduction.

Jason checked his watch. "It's almost time for Lunch to start, do you want to go now?"

I didn't reply and looked at Piper who nodded. Piper and Jason then stood up in sync, I know they are dating but it's weird to me how they stood up at the exact same time.

They then started to walk towards the Dining Pavilion. I awkwardly followed behind them.

When we reached the Dining Pavilion Jason and Piper asked if I wanted to join them for lunch but I said 'no', they're nice and all but I feel like it would just be awkward.

I just started walking around dodging groups of girls flirting with boys and the people with weapons _again._ It didn't take me long to find Will, he was easy to spot with his golden blond hair and his height.

"Hi Will." I said while walking up to him.

"Hello, I just delivered a baby." He said and his friends laughed.

"Did you?" I asked looking down at his hands.

"No, well yes but it was around a month ago and it was a baby satyr." He said giving his award worthy smile.

"Oh."

"We were just talking about it." Will explained. "Come on let's go get you some lunch."

Will led me to his table and sat me down. **(Because I'm in the car it made me spell sat wrong and it autocorrected it as sass...)** Will sat opposite me and started eating.

"So, you and Leo." He said giving a small smile.

"I feel like we have had this conversation." I said smiling back.

"Yeah but you didn't give me the deets." Will replied.

" _Deets?_ " I asked.

"Details."

"There are no details. He just gave me a mechanical flower so I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you." I explained while blushing.

"You like him I can tell."

I just ignored him. "So you and Nico." **(Autocorrect changed Nico to Nicole which is who my friend dressed up as for my greek mythology party. She was a female Nico. I don't know why I keep interrupting the story, sorry.)**

"What about Nico?" Will asked.

"You were sitting with him at the campfire. Are you a couple?" I asked containing my fangirl.

"Yeah. The Aphrodite cabin call us Solangelo, it's our ship name apparently." Will said having a smile on his face where I could tell he was thinking about him and Nico.

"It's cute. How did you meet?" I asked another question.

"Enough about my love life and eat." Will said pushing a plate towards me.

"But all you told me is you and Nico are a thing." I argued.

"You can ask me later, we need to try to sort you into a cabin properly so that means sporting events, so you need your energy." Will said sternly. I could tell he was a doctor.

I gave up because I knew he was right and started eating.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Calypso's POV:**_

After Will made me eat something we started walking towards the archery area.

"But Will I thought I was already in a cabin. What if I don't fit into any of the cabins from these tests." I whined.

"You will fit into a cabin and if you don't then your godly parent will claim you." Will said to try to comfort me.

"Okay."

He led me to where the bows and quivers were. I just slipped off my ring and threw it slightly forward which made it into my own bow and quiver. When Will turned around he noticed that I had my own and awkwardly put the bow that he got for me back but kept his own.

"Right, I'm going to tell you now. I am not good at archery, in fact I'm an insult to children of Apollo." He said.

"Okay..."

"I'm not as bad as Percy who managed to hit Chiron in the tail when he was doing archery but I' pretty bad."

Will then led me towards the targets. I was nervous but not that bad because I had already hit a Minotaur in between it's shoulder blades.

I positioned my self with my bow and arrow and pulled the arrow back before I let go.

It hit a direct bullseye.

Will stood there watching me with his mouth open, clearly shocked that I hit the centre first time.

When he composed himself he walked over to me. "Well done. Very few people can hit the target never mind the centre on the first go."

"I don't know how I did that."

"It doesn't matter how you did it, it was amazing." This made me start to blush.

"Right, so far you seem like an Apollo camper. Apollo is also the God of Music, know any songs to play on instruments?" Will asked. I tried to think back to before the forest but it made me have a headache.

"No. I can't remember anything." I said rubbing my temples to try to get rid of my headache.

"Are you a good singer?" Will questioned.

"Erm...I'm not sure." I answered.

"We'll give it a try." Will said walking me back towards the Cabins which made me throw the bow in front of me slightly. I caught it as a ring which I slipped onto my finger.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the Apollo cabin to see how well you can sing." Will answered.

"Why the Apollo cabin?" I asked another question which made Will stop walking.

"We are going to the Apollo cabin because Apollo is the God of Music and I don't feel like you want to sing outside, with the whole camp listening." Will answered and started walking again.

I didn't say a thing after that and just continued walking towards the Apollo cabin with Will.

When we reached the doors Will started talking again. "You know you don't have anything to worry about, you won't murder anyone if you can't sing." He said in a reassuring tone. I nodded my head and he opened the cabin doors.

Hardly anyone was in the cabin, a few people were just strumming on guitars muttering songs under their breath. Will then led me up the stairs which I didn't know that we had.

"Has there always been stairs here?"

"Yeah. It was late last night so you wouldn't of noticed."

Will led me into a room with some instruments and microphones in.

"What's in the other rooms?" I asked.

"One room has desks in to write songs/poetry. Another room is an recording studio. And the last room is a sunbathing room, I know it's a weird room." Will answered.

"Oh okay. So what do you want me to sing?" I asked while walking towards a microphone.

"Anything you want." Will said leaning on the wall behind him.

I started singing a song that I didn't know I knew until I started singing it. It brought a memory with it too.

When I finished my song I heard Will clapping.

"Brilliant. Calypso I think you are an Apollo camper." Will said a smile on his face.

"Oh good..." I said trying to sound upbeat.

Will's smile disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something when I sang that song." I said.

"What do you remember?" Will asked walking over to me.

"Me being on an island with a boy..." I answered.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Calypso's POV:**_

After my archery tryout, I went to find Leo. He would probably be in the workshop, but I still went to find him. Where was the workshop? I started walking around wanting to find a child of Hephaestus so I would know where the workshop was. I really should of asked when I was on the tour. I didn't even know if he would still be in the workshop. When I was in my thought that's when a girl came over.

"Hello, you look lost are you okay?" She asked me.

"Erm..." I replied, why am I so awkward?

"I'm a child of Hephaestus, my name is Nyssa." She explained.

"Oh I was looking for a child of Hephaestus." I said happily.

"You were looking for Leo." She said knowingly and then smiled.

"Well yeah...no...kind of." I stuttered.

"Well he's in Bunker 9 if you want him." Nyssa said holding back her excitement that Leo might finally get a girlfriend.

"Well the thing is I don't know where Bunker 9 is." I explained.

"I'll show you." Nyssa motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her into the forest where she led me to a wall of rock. She put her hand on the rock and it transformed into a door. Nyssa then opened the door and walked in, I followed her in. She led me through a hallway and opened a door to a workshop, she motioned for me to go in. When I was in the room she shut the door.

"Oh." I said looking at the now shut door. I then turned around and Leo was sat at a table sketching new weapons. When I saw him I felt my face flush and tried to stay quiet and leave silently, that was when I realised that Nyssa had locked the door, it was also when Leo looked up at me.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hello." He said and then smiled. "Why the rush to get out of here, I'm not that attractive am I?" He joked.

"Erm." I said while flushing red again. Leo didn't say anything, just motioned for me to sit facing him. I tried to walk confidently towards the table, but almost tripped, he noticed and held back a laugh.

"Shut up." I said with a smile for him to know it wasn't meant to be harsh, and walked the rest of the way normally. I sat down and saw how much work he had done.

"Have you done most of this today?" I asked looking at all the different designs.

"Not all of it, but most of it." He answered while completing the design he was doing.

"Why do you do the designs?" I asked another question.

"I don't do them all, everyone does the designs I just do most of them and everyone builds them together. Plus it keeps me entertained for a while." He answered putting down his pencil. " Have you been put into a cabin yet?"

"Yes, I am in Apollo." I answered. "That reminds me, when I was doing the tests to sort me into a cabin, I sang a song and it brought back a memory. The memory was me and you and we were on an island alone. What does this mean?"

"I don't know, but it probably explains why I recognised you when I found you." Leo replied. "It might explain a bit about your life before you woke up in the forest too."

"Yeah it might." I said slightly disappointed that Leo didn't know anything.

"What's wrong." He said while lifting my head up with his hand. "Look I'm sor-" He started but couldn't finish because I caught his lips in a lip-lock. He seemed shocked at first but responded after a second.

 _ **Nyssa's POV:**_

I decided to lock Calypso in the room Leo was in because he seriously seems like he really likes her and she seemed the same and Leo is too awkward to actually make a move, so why not lock them in a room together?

I looked at my watch and they had been in there for around half an hour, so I decided to see how they were doing. Quietly I unlocked the door and peeked in, when I looked in, I saw something I didn't expect to see. They were making out. I walked in and stood near the table.

"Ahem." I said while smiling at their flushed faces. "This doesn't seem like you are doing designs Leo."

"I..." Leo tried to find words but they clearly weren't coming to him.

"I'll let you off this time Leo." I joked.

"Wait...I'm the cabin counsellor." Leo said the redness in his face fading.

I looked over at Calypso who looked like she was dying of embarrassment because her face was bright red and she looked like she was looking for somewhere to hide.

"Leo, it's fine. I'm glad that you are finally getting a girlfriend, just don't do anything more then kiss in public, other wise Chiron won't be happy." I said with a wink to show him I was joking about the last part. This is where he flushed red again.

"Erm..." He struggled for words again.

"See you at dinner you two." I said while leaving and shutting the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Calypso's POV:_**

I can't believe that Nyssa walked in on Leo and I making out. Wait, me and Leo was making out! My head started filling with different thoughts when Leo interrupted them.

"You know that it will be okay right? Nyssa won't tell anyone." Leo said in a reassuring tone.

"I know, it's just what's going to happen between us now?" I asked him.

"I don't know. We could stay friends or we could try to date?" Leo said the last part as a question.

"Do you want to date?" I asked.

"Well only if you want to." Leo answered.

"Just date already!" Nyssa's voice shouted through the door.

"Calypso would you be my girlfriend." Leo said his face going slightly red.

I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes Leo, I will be your girlfriend."

"Yes!" Nyssa's voice shouted through the door again.

 ** _Nyssa's POV:_**

When Calypso said she would be Leo's girlfriend I was jumping for joy. Leo is one of the nicest guys that I know and I honestly feel so happy that he finally has a girlfriend that he can love. I know that Calypso has only been at Camp Demigod a day but they clearly could feel some connection with eachother. I walked casually out of Bunker 9 but ran the rest of the way to the Dining Pavilion.

I stood on a table. "Guys, I have news." Everyone in the Dining Pavilion silenced.

"Leo has a girlfriend." This caused everyone to start murmering.

"For those of you wondering who it is. It's Calypso." I then smiled at everyones different reactions.

"I knew they liked eachother." Will shouted. I got off the table and made my way towards him.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well he made a mechanical flower and gave it to her before, she said thanks by kissing his cheek. I kind of got the impression that they liked eachother." Will answered.

"He came into Bunker 9 holding his cheek and said that Calypso kissed his cheek." I replied.

"Well we are going to be as the Aphrodite Cabin say ' _Shipping it so bad_ '." Will said. I nodded in agreement.

 ** _Aphrodite POV:_**

Well Calypso and Leo are being very cute and I swear if Zeus even tries to break them up he is going to get some last season Prada high heels in his face. I am not joking about that and he will also get them where the sun does not shine. I am very, very protective over all of my couples because all of them end up breaking up, one of the two dying, or both of them dying. I am fed up of my ships sinking and I will not have it if Zeus or Hera breaks another _one_ of my couples up. Leo deserves love because he has been through so much, with his mother dying and being friend-zoned so many times. Also poor Calypso being stuck on an island where men came and she fell in love but all of them had to go. Also the fact that Leo and Calypso are kind of both outcasts so they are **T** for each other. I swear on the River Styx if anyone tries to break up my ships they will get a high heel slapped in their face and that will not be lightly.

 ** _Zeus' POV:_**

I really don't like the way that Aphrodite is fangirling. It's like one of her ships has turned into a canon...Wait a minute.

"YES LEO AND CALYPSO ARE FINALLY DATING!" Aphrodite screamed from her temple so loud I could hear it from mine.

So Calypso and Leo are dating... They have only known eachother for a day and a half at most, why are they dating this early on in the relationship. Then I realised I dated girls I had only known for 2 minutes. I still feel like this isn't actual love though Aphrodite must of tampered with it or something. I would have to talk about it to her.

"Zeus what is this about you seeing _another_ woman?!" Hera questioned clearly angry.

"Oh shist." I muttered.

 _ **Will's**_ ** _POV:_**

I had to find Calypso, like now. I started to walk towards Bunker 9 when Nico stopped me.

"How did you feel when everyone started coming to us when we got outed by Jason?" Nico asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Well this is different." I said and went to start walking again but Nico stopped me again.

"Will don't at least talk to her at dinner." Nico said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him softly.

"Because she's new and I remember when we got outed I felt really uncomfortable because everyone found out I was gay." Nico replied honestly.

"Yeah I understand. I will talk to her at lunch then if that makes you happy Neeks."

Nico slapped me playfully. "Don't call me Neeks."


	8. Chapter 7

**_Leo's POV:_**

I literally can't believe Calypso kissed me. It kind of sparked a memory for me of me kissing a girl on a beach... I don't know who it was though. But I finally have a girlfriend. 100,000 points to Team Leo. It was really awkward when Nyssa walked in though, she's probably told everyone...

Wait, I have a girlfriend! I have to tell Piper and Jason. I looked over at Calypso who was trying to hide behind her hair.

"Calypso, I need to go talk to Jason and Piper." I said looking into her almond eyes because she moved her hair.

"I need to talk to Will anyway." She said with a smile. We both stood up and walked out the door.

"How long do you think it will take for everyone in camp to know about us?" I asked her while I was locking the door, so no one could mess up the plans. When I turned around I saw Calypso looking at me in shock.

"What do you mean? You think Nyssa would tell everyone?" She questioned.

I started walking and answered. "Well it's hard for Nyssa to keep secrets especially this because you are my first girlfriend."

Calypso was walking beside me now. "Wait, I'm your first girlfriend?" I nodded. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, no girl has dated me before." I answered while stepping out of Bunker 9.

"Okay. I need to go find Will, so see you at dinner." Calypso said and kissed me softly on the cheek.

 _ **Calypso's POV:**_

I went to go find Will but on the way I noticed that some people were smiling when they were looking at me, which is nice but made me walk faster. Then I noticed Will with his back to me. I noticed he was talking to Nico and Nico glanced at me and then back to Will. Will noticed that Nico glanced behind him so turned around.

"Hi Callie." Will said. "Did you hear any of that?" He asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"No reason." Will said quickly, Nico rolled his eyes when Will finished talking.

"I'm guessing you were talking about me and Leo getting together." All the colour went from Will's face which caused Nico to laugh.

"How did you know?" Will said quietly.

"Everyone was smiling at me and I heard them whispering about Leo." I answered.

"Well Nyssa did come and shout it out to us all." Nico said standing next to Will.

"Did she?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think the Aphrodite is already making ' _I ship Caleo_ ' t-shirts." Will said with a smile.

" _Caleo_?" I asked.

"It's a mash up of Calypso and Leo." Nico explained. "Mine and Will's ship name is Solangelo, they used our last names for ours because Willco doesn't really work that well."

"Okay, I think I understand." I replied.

"Did you talk to Leo about your vision thing?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah I did he didn't know. He just said it might of explained how he recognised me in the forest." I answered.

"I guess. It's just weird how you randomly came to camp not knowing anything. It is a bit like how Jason came to camp not knowing who he was. I'm sure that we will know eventually." Will said.

 _ **Piper's POV:**_

I literally cannot believe that Leo has finally got himself a girlfriend, Jason and I showed Calypso around camp before and I just don't understand how Leo and Calypso could of started dating so quickly. Calypso probably made the first move because Leo is utterly hopeless around girls now, I think he gave up because no one was really accepting his flirting but he has a girlfriend now and that is the important thing.

Jason was pretty confused when Nyssa announced it because I think he just thought Leo would just come running to him whenever something romantic happened to him. Speaking of Leo here he comes, either though he isn't running, just walking at a fast pace.

"Act surprised." I whispered to Jason.

"What?" Jason asked.

"He obviously is going to tell us about him and Calypso so act like you don't know." I said and gave him a look that said 'just go along with it.' Jason nodded at me to say he understood.

"Hey Beauty Queen and Pikachu." Leo said and smiled.

"Pikachu?" Jason asked.

"Yeah he has lightning power remember?" Leo said raising his eyebrows until Jason nodded at him.

"Hello Repair Boy, anything new?" I said trying to get him to tell us about him having a girlfriend.

"No not really." Leo replied, I looked at him confused and he laughed. "I know that you know about Calypso."

"I think it's adorable." I said smiling at him.

"Who made the first move?" Jason asked.

"I did obviously." Leo said sarcastically.

"Come on dinner is going to start." I said dragging Leo and Jason towards the Dining Pavilion.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Calypso's POV:_**

Everyone was still whispering when I entered the Dining Pavilion.

"Where should I sit? With the Apollo Cabin or..." I asked Will then trailed off.

Will smirked at me. "Go sit with your boyfriend."

I blushed and went over to where Leo was stood with Jason.

"Hello." Leo said with a half smile. I was still blushing so I just smiled.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked.

"I think she is just embarrassed." Leo replied which made more blood rush to my face. "Aww Callie." Leo then hugged me which kind of made my face go more red then it already was. I looked over Leo's shoulder to see Will laughing at me, I then buried my face into Leo's neck so I didn't have to see Will laughing at my embarrassment. We stayed like that for a while and I felt my face calm down.

 ** _Leo's POV:_**

Calypso is literally the cutest thing she was blushing so much so I just hugged her, I know that probably didn't help but I like hugs and I think she was really embarrassed so I gave her a nice hug. Jason stood there smiling at Calypso's awkwardness until Piper shouted him over, that's when I let Calypso go. I grabbed onto her hand and walked over to the Hephaestus Cabin table. She sat down and I sat next to her. People were still whispering about us, as if they wanted us to announce it but Calypso had only just got over her embarrassment so I think I will leave announcing it.

 _ **Will's POV:**_

Calypso went so red and looks so adorable when she is embarrassed so I just started laughing at her, when she buried her head in his neck Nico nudged me as to say _'Look what you've done._ ' Leo and Calypso do have a connection though, it doesn't seem like they have only known each other for a few days so something happened, it's just I don't know what. It might be to do with the gods but would they do that? Well know that I think about it they definitely would...


	10. Chapter 9

_**Percy's POV:**_

Annabeth had a plan like always, she seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing and was confident about it, but I know her and I know that she really isn't okay. Why can't the Gods let us be happy for you know maybe a year so we don't have to fight all the time. I've never had an easy life, but I was relaxing again, but now the Gods are thinking

' _I know what to do, we can mess_ _everyone's life_ _up._ '

' **Brilliant idea, let's do that!** '

They are so infuriating, they can't let us have one year in peace. I swear I am going to-

"Percy are you okay?" Annabeth asked her stormy eyes looking into mine.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied with a small smile.

"You looked really angry, it was quite scary actually." Piper said reasonably quietly which is unusual for her.

"Guys, I promise I'm fine." I assured. Annabeth looked at me with worry but then carried on leading the group along.

We walked for around two hours when Annabeth suggested a break. We all sat in a circle formation and handed out food and drinks to everyone.

 ** _Calypso's POV:_**

I can't help but think that the Gods are planning something because of me. Is it because me and Leo are dating or is it because of who I am, I don't even know who I am so I don't really understand how I can be a bad person. Something must of happened to do with me, I really want to remember because it would help me to understand what is going on better. Literally all that I know is that my name is Calypso and I was on a island with a boy. This is so frustrating that I can't even remember basic things about myself.

"Callie?" Leo was looking at me and holding some food for me.

"Thanks." I said while taking the food out of his hand. He looked troubled when he was looking at me, I'm guessing he is having the same situation as me, where he can't really understand what is happening either.

"What's the plan Annabeth?" Will asked.

"The thing is I don't really know." Annabeth answered with a guilty tone in her voice. Percy looked at her softly and hugged her, they have obviously gone through a lot.

But if Annabeth hasn't got a plan then what are we meant to do?


	11. Chapter 10

_**Leo's POV:**_

When Annabeth said she didn't have a plan we decided to set up camp where we were. It was getting late anyway and we would have to stop soon so we decided to stop early. It was now getting dark and some people were falling to sleep.

"Who's going to take the first watch?" Jason asked.

"I can, I'm used to not having much sleep." I answered.

"I can too." Nico volunteered.

"If Nico is staying up then so am I." Will said.

"Well that was quickly decided." Annabeth said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Just go to sleep, we have it covered." Will reassured.

"You and Nico won't be kissing the whole time will you? I don't think I will be able to defend all of us." Leo questioned. This caused Nico to blush.

"That won't happen, will it William." Nico said with a warning tone towards the end.

"No it won't." Will said with a smile and a wink to Nico.

"I trust you guys." Jason said with a confident smile.

"Well that settles it. Will, Nico and Leo will do the first watch." Piper said happily.


	12. Chapter 11

Leo's POV:

Nico and Will were talking quietly while I was making sure that the fire that I just made would keep burning the whole night.

"So, you and Calypso." Will said with an amused tone in his voice.

"What about us?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Nothing." Will said with a smile.

"What is it Will?" I asked confused.

"Alright. I had a feeling you would end up in a relationship, but not this quick. You are lonely though so I guess I should of knew you two would end up dating sooner." Will answered turning to face Nico.

"Excuse me? I am not lonely."

"Okay, you're not lonely but you wanted someone who would love you as much as you would love them."

"Will. You are not a therapist or a phychic so how do you know what I feel?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I may not be a therapist or a phychic but I am a doctor and I understand feelings. For example you try not to speak in your Spanish accent because it reminds you of Esperanza."

I looked away from Will's gaze. "How do you know that?"

"You look sad when you speak in your Spanish accent. I kind of just put two and two together."

"If it makes you feel better I did the same with my Italian accent, the only difference is I lost my mum and my sister." Nico said.

"I bet Calypso would love the Spanish accents. Accents mean a lot to a girl." Will said with a smile.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since forever Repair Boy." Piper spoke up which caused the boys to jump.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Nico asked.

"The conversation was too interesting to go to sleep." Piper said with a small laugh. "I might as well stay up with you guys because I won't be able to get to sleep with these conversations going on. Carry on as normal, act like I'm not here."

"Like we can do that Pipes." I said to her shaking my head.

Piper suddenly stopped what she was getting out of her backpack. "What were you guys going to do?" Piper said leaning her head to one side a little as a confused gesture.

"Not what you're thinking. We were not going to play spin the bottle or talk about crushes." Will said which confused Nico and it confused me too.

"Actually I was worried that you were going to plan to ditch us but then again Leo wouldn't ditch Calypso." Piper said and started looking in her backpack again.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Chocolate." Piper answered.

"Are you hungry or..." I trailed off.

"It's the other thing." Piper answered.

"I don't like this conversation." Nico said putting his hands over his ears.

"I'm used to this." Will said kindly. "Do you want painkillers or is it not bad."

"I just need chocolate." Piper said before biting into her chocolate bar.

"I am basically a hot water bottle if you ever need me for the pain." I said with a smile.

"I'm usually okay, it's Hazel who gets the pain."

"Can we please stop talking about this." Nico said. I looked at him and his face was red.

"Why are you embarrassed it's just a ..." Nico put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. He removed his hand a few minutes afterwards.

"Boys are so weird." Piper said smiling at us all. "We have Leo who is fine about talking about it, Will who understands everything about it and Nico who feels to awkward to be in the conversation."

"Please stop." Nico said putting a blanket over his face.

"I wasn't even the one who started this conversation it was Leo so blame him." Piper said moving the blanket away from Nico's face.

"I'm going to be telling your girlfriend about this in the morning Valdez."

"I only said I'd Piper wants a cuddle from me she can." I said smiling.

"I love you guys so much." Piper said and then hugged us all.


	13. Chapter 12

**Calypso's POV:**

When I woke up Will immediately told me that Leo offered a hug to Piper. Why he found this so important, I have no idea.

Annabeth looked really anxious, probably because people expected her to have a plan but she didn't. We continued moving forwards, I don't really why as the Gods could easily find us no matter where we were but I was just going along with it because I didn't have a clue anyway that's just what I assumed about them. Leo walked next to me and kept glancing at me with a worried expression on his face. He probably thinks the same as me which it is us being together that caused it but I really don't see why it would be a problem. I don't have a clue about anything that happened so that definitely makes me think that I had something to do with it.

We stopped for a rest after two hours of walking for a drink and food break. This whole situation totally confused me, and I could tell it confused other people too.

"Anyone got a clue why the Gods would suddenly want to punish us or whatever they want to do to us, because it's been bothering me all night and today. At first I thought it was the usual we have to do something but everyone seems mad at us, maybe for getting the glory of quests but they aren't that good, I'm sick of them now someone else can have a turn but it's not our decision to do that. " Percy said obviously irritated about this whole ordeal.

"I don't know, it seems odd that they are doing this especially because we saved them during two wars, one that only happened this year." Annabeth said who was flustered and pacing around.

"A war happened this year?" I questioned.

"Yeah, between us and Gaia, well the Gods and Gaia but we did the majority of the fighting." Annabeth answered.

"It's just strange because there is this thing that no one can remember but it doesn't make sense because it was literally at the end of the war so we should definitely remember that vividly but nobody can." Annabeth said with wonder.

"That's strange." I said, it was very odd that they couldn't remember what happened when it was probably an important part of the war.

"Can you remember anything before waking up?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I can't. I can remember something about an island and a boy but I don't know if that is relevant or not and I can't remember anything else it was just a flash really." I answered.

"When did that happen?"

I started blushing. "When me and Leo kissed."

"Strange to say the least." Annabeth said thinking about what I had just said.

"Can I ask you guys something though?" I asked, aware that in itself was a question.

"Sure." Percy said.

"Why are we walking all over when the Gods could easily track us?" I enquired.

"The Gods never do things themselves, they always get people or monsters to do it for them. But for some weird reason I think that they are leading us somewhere to make us do another thing for them. The only difference is they haven't told us. But that's just a theory." Percy answered and shrugged afterwards.

"No one ever knows what the Gods want to do or how they are going to do it. For all we know they are afraid of us and think we will take over." Reyna voiced her idea.

"I actually think it's something to do with me and Leo being together. Don't you think it's a bit odd that we start dating and then suddenly nobody is speaking to us?" I questioned.

"Wait a minute. That does sound plausible but the reason we need is why?" Annabeth agreed.

"If Calypso remembered something when she kissed Leo why don't we just get them to make out so she remembers more?" Jason said.

"Dude..." Leo said starting to get slightly flustered.

"You could try it." Piper said while smiling.

"Oh my Gods seriously guys." Leo then put his face in his hands.

"You should try it just in case she remembers more, because that might help us understand why the Gods are suddenly against us." Annabeth said with a small smile.

"Fine." Leo muttered, took my hand and led me into the forest next to us for privacy.


End file.
